The proposed grant will provide funds to improve the quality of animal research facilities and experimental animal care in the College of Human Ecology-Division of Nutritional Sciences at Cornell University. Such facilities are used for biomedical research in the nutritional sciences. The grant requested will provide funds for improving the animal research facility, built with institutional funds and provide funds to provide personnel to allow the development of a system of animal care that will better serve a large number of investigators engaged in biomedical research. The proposed grant will enable a substantial upgrading of experimental animal facilities used in biomedical research at Cornell University with the goal of AAALAC certification and compliance with DHEW Policy.